A SLIP Down Memory Lane :The Fanquel
by StarStruck writer
Summary: Jack was training to beat the world record to break bricks but while training he falls and looses his memory will the gang over-come this. A Fanfic created BEFORE the episode came out BUT after HTRJ did.
1. What Now!

**Hey!, I'm pretty sure most of ya guys so the clip from ASDML, Well I Did and I am freakin' out and thx to Cowsrule123 I decided to actually write this fanfic I get it , it might sound cliché but well here I go:**

Milton P.O.V

Me and the guys were looking through the Martial Arts Book Of World Records and we found a record for breaking the most bricks and we saw Jack break half the amount of the 's when it hit me , Jack should try to beat the record I mean he is an amazing Martial Artist. So I said, "Hey Jack do you think you'd want to try to break the world record fo breaking bricks"? Jack looked at me and thought for a moment and smiled and said, "Sure".Then he picked up his bow staff and started to practice some moves as I went to tell Rudy the news.

Kim P.O.V

I rushed into the Dojo with half of the football team following were having a Foot-Ball, and all of them wanted me to go with them.I rushed to stand behind Jack and the boys all stopped and ran away after some other girls. I gasped for air and looked up at Jack who was looking at me with a concerned heart started to pound and i just wanted to reach up and kiss him, but I urged myself no to.I had a feeling Jack liked me, but I couldn't ruin our friendship over a silly little crush so I looked at him and laughed and pointed my hand at the football nodded and went back to practicing,it's like we have some secret code or then Rudy ran out from his office and announced that Jack was going to beat the world record for breaking bricks and that we had 2/3 weeks to practice, we all cheered and Jack smiled.

_A few days later In the dojo_

Jack P.O.V

In the dojo Rudy had set up everything I would need for did extra lessons yesterday,and earlier today so we wouldn't be guys were there before me all ready to help me had been training for a few days , Rudy had said that I had been getting better every we wen ahead and started training.I was able to break 55 bricks non-stop now.I took a break for a minute and sat on the bench thinkign how cool it would be to be in The Martial Arts Book Of World Records My name in it next to;The World Record Of Broken Bricks:Jack ,all this wouldn't be possible without my friends.

I got up and went to get my water bottle that was sitting next to our trophy for ; Best Wasabi I was getting close to my water bottle I strated to slide on some bow I fell down and hurt my head and thats the last thign I remembered as my mind shut donw and went blank.

** .DUN! Whats Gonna happen next !? We'll for those of you who ahve seen the clip know half of it ! But for those of you who haven't, will Jack be okay!?**

**Tune in next Time to Find out in teh meantime Reveiw! and NO I don't own Kickin'it.**

**Thx Nina aka Cowsrule123 for puttin me up for this**


	2. What Do You Know?

_**OMG! THNX for the follows LOL I totally checked my spelling but words and letters got cut off! :( Well Thnx for reviews Peeps Really Fab of U ! ON TO THE FANFIC!**_

**Kim P.O.V**

I was going to get some water when I heard a loud THUD! I turned to look behind and saw Jack getting up on his knees and rubbing his head.I got an ice pack from the freezer and ran to jack i handed it to him and he put it on his head, then he looked up me and the guys and said, " Who are you"?.My world went , I started to chuckle I knew what was going on now Jack was just joking around,typical boy behavouir."Jack,quit it and get back to work" ,I looked at me with a confused look and said, "I really don't know who you are".My face became serious while Rudy started to sing the ABC's and asked Jack if knew them and Jack laughed and nodded,while Milton went over Scientific explanations,Eddie helped Rudy quiz Jack on what he knew and Jerry stood alone with a confused face and said "I still, don't get whats going on , Yo".Then I just ran up ideas in my brain what do and said, "Jack will not able to beat the record if he doesn't remember anything",then I shook my head sadly and watched a teeny-tiny tear roll down my cheek.

**Milton P.O.V**

I told the guys the only thing we could do was help Jack regain his memory so we started with what happened the first day we met Jack, me and the guys were about to get into place and I was ordering the guys around and telling Jerry to quit dancing,when Kim grabbed Jack's hand and told him where to stand and told him what happened.I never knew Kim met him first I was to fascinated by what Donna Tobin was wearing that day I didn't notice.

_**Sorry the story is short I won't be watching the episode until Tuesday so, I might finsih on tuesday , I'm busy,busy ,busy but try to finish the story today!**_


	3. My Happy Ending

**_A/N_**** I'm super-duper-looper sorry this is so overdue but hey I was here goes the chapter.**

* * *

******Kim P.O.V**

****I finally found Jack sitting outside Seaford High School.I looked at him and saw the pain and disappointment in his eyes.I sat down beside him and took a deep breath in,indicating that I wanted to talk to looked at me and then turned his head towards the ground. Just as I was about to speak he said something."Look, I'm sorry that I can't help break boards and be a good friend or a good Wabooboo Warrior **(****_A/N _****I know they used it in the show)** it's just as much as I put my mind to it I can't do anything.I shook my head and giggled and he looked sad and confused,like a puppy who lost his owner.I lokked at him and said "first of all it's Wasabi warrior and... second..." I turned my head to face his and was about to kiss him when Jerry came up and said, " DUDE! the Judge guy is coming so hurry up and come" it was just like Jerry to forget that Jack lost his ,Jack got up and followed Jerry back to the mall.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V**

****I ran behind... Jerry(?) and felt a rush of adrenaline run up my spine.I reached the mall and got up on the stage , then the gang came over to me and I climbed down. "Jack,are you sure you want to do this" KIm asked I nodded and pecked her on the cheek , then rushed back onto the stage. I could see her blushing and turning away making her hair cover her , the announcer said that the time was gonna , as the buzzer sounded I felt like someone had shot a lightning bolt into my brain and get it going I remembered everything.I cut all the boards with minutes to spare like a pro. The gang came up to me and all high-fived judge came over and congradulated me on my Kim came over and gave me a hug, I could just smell the lavender scented prefume she she said let's go off to Phil's and smiled at me.I nodeed and went right after her , then she stopped."Jack what's the latest thing you remember"? "Falling down, why"? I asked "Oh,just wanted to know" she replied as she ran off.I stood there and chuckeled " Love you to Kim, I love you" .

* * *

**THE END!**

**Short story I know overdue I know but don't kill me**


End file.
